onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Rathal's Armoury
On board the Firestorm is a secret room that Rathuras Rathal goes into whenever he is stressed or weary of the Corporate War. In this room Rathuras Rathal has created a wide assortment of weapons both energy, kinectic, melee, personal, and ranged. Few know about this room and Rathal has made it clear that no one be allowed to access the room or view its contents as some of the weapons are far to powerful to resist the temptation of using one. Weapons Detailed Over 6,200 weapons are stored in this room. These weapons are highly experienmental and many have been "retired" by rathal for obivous or non obvious errors and faults. Many of the kinectic Weapons have recoils capable of killing the user of the weapon when fired. Other energy weapons tend to leak energy or radiation out of themselves even before firing. Many melee weapons are at times far to lethal or far to weak to be noticed. The orginal Kalmite rifle had an issue because it weighed over 2 tons. Rathal remarks, " Everything was perfect in that gun, Tthe range and its accuracy unrivaled and it had the firepower of an entire starship, unfortuantely it weighed far to much to ever be used correctly. i leave it there to remind me of asking for too much in a rifle." His latest Kalminite rifle is a high powered warp velocity Rail Gun rifle that fires Grey Kalminite Shells capable of not only puncturing through the hardest of metals and alloys but many times completely shattering the very molecular structure of the element. War Armour One of Rathal's more infamous weapons was a highly advanced technological armour hat he created over a 3 year period during the Corporate War. The result was an extremely Advanced armour made from an element that Rathal created using some of his Coragdun technological knowledge. The metal was left as unobtaniable save from Rathal. The armour would increase the users strength by a factor of 45,000, his stamina by 3,000, and his speed by 2,000. The Armour had within it a set of weapons made to far surpass technology currently avalible anywhere in the galaxy. In this armour a person could go toe to toe with a AULTECH Nightshifter without recieving so much as a scratch on the paint. Each forearm contains two semi automactic railguns that fire at warp velocity. Inside the chest is a Repulse generator that can pull targets toward the armour and be crushed by its intense strength. The helmet of the armour has two sets of eyes the first set on the bottom is where made of computers while the second set is made up of sensors capable of seeing both behind and the entire battlefield. Inside those eyes are two nano Phaser arrays that emit a watt capacity over 60 zetta watts. This armour also used the first and only White Kalminite powered reactor in the existance of the galaxy. The Armour also contained powerful rockets in the legs capable of propelling the user of the armour over impulse speeds for 2 seconds before recharging. The armours right Arm also contains a darkmatter pulse cannon which acts as an immense crushing agent. Perhaps the most useful part of this armour is that whoever uses it no longer needs air, water, or food, to survie as long as they where the armour and recieve only the energy from the reactor. this armour long survived the Corporate War and was stored aboard the Firestorm remianing immovable unless rathal wanted it moved. Years after the Corporate war while outside the universe Rathal would don this armour as it prevented his plasmoid turning form from killing everyone in the room. Peak Limitations The suit was described by rathal, ''"This suit was designed for one purpose to create the Ultimate Soldier. The suit itself is inteligent and it knows whoever wears it must be a man or woman of high morals otherwise it will not cooperate. Those who want it to satisfy their lust for battle or for means that are intended to cause the death of trillions needlessly save for either the users fun or because he or she is a solider and takes orders from another, no this armour will let only those worthy of it and whose purposes are good and true allow itself to be worn by." '' ''"This suit alone has the power to destroy trillions of worlds. Its power comes from White Kalminite, and when used it knows whether you intend to use it to save or destroy. Your mind is opened to it nothing is hidden from it no matter who or what you are all the knowledge of users before you will be passed to yopur mind so long as you wear the suit. Do not become Death when you don the suit for it will know you and destroy you, if you seek to become life it will save you." Only by the hands of pure innocence can the suit be destroyed and only by the blameless can it be broken, for that man neither comeas from our omniverse nor does he exist in our minds but he exists in a place that holds the balance of the omniverse and the NF Reality in his hands. Only by he can the suit be destroyed not even I its creator can disarm it now." '' Category:OmniWeapons